Christmas Cheer Series
by Slash Mistress
Summary: Brooke's in college and Sam feels lonely without her.
1. All I Want For Christmas Is You

Series: Christmas Cheer (1/2)  
Title: All I Want For Christmas Is You  
Author: Melanie M./Shai/Misty AKA SailorFireStarr@aol.com/SSailorUranuss@aol.com  
Archive: please ASK if you want to archive it.  
Pairing: Once in a lifetime. . .dun dun dun. . .B/S! ! !  
Rating: NC 17, maybe lower like PG but I dunno  
Disclaimers: I don't own Popular or anything attached to either show and I'm making absolutely nothing off of this fic. Well, accept for maybe feedback.  
Comments: I need feedback. Remember, FEED ME! Dedication to Angelina (not Jolie, just our lil B/S fanatic), Aeryn Sun (my biggest online fan and crush ::winks::) and to Amber Lake, my bestest RL friend.  
Note: Ok, 1st off, Nic swerved so no Brookie road kill. They're still friends but are trying to get back what they once had as far as that goes. Second, they already graduated and are off to college. Enjoy!  
  
All I Want For Christmas Is You  
  
Sam smiled as her mom placed the last present under the Christmas tree. This was their first Christmas without Brooke and it was hard on all of them. Sam had actually seen Mike crying and her mom didn't really know what to think of the situation. Brooke wasn't coming home and for the life of her Sam didn't know why. Maybe she'd found a new love and didn't want to face a past lover or maybe she just wanted to be alone. Either way she was hurting her family.  
  
With a heavy sigh Sam headed to her room. Opening the door it seemed so foreign to her. Looking into the darkness it seemed like a shadow of her past. This very room had been the place where her and Brooke had first made love, had lost their souls to each other. This was the place where Nicole had kissed Carmen (( ::begs:: Nicole, please don't hurt me)) and where Josh had gotten Lily to sign their annulment papers. This was also the place where George and Josh first kissed, where Sam herself had really grown up. This place held so many memories in the short time it had been lived in yet right now to anyone else it was just a dark room.  
  
She flipped on the light with a grin.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Brooke smiled from the bed. "I love the way the light dances along your body. God Sam, you look amazing tonight."  
  
"Oh please, you're the sexy one!"  
  
"No, it's your turn to look irresistible and baby, you more than pulled it off."  
  
"Your opinion's . . ."  
  
"Stop being modest Samantha. You look. . ." Brooke just smiled and blushed lightly as the light was flipped off.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Sam traced the switch with her fingertips and glanced at the bed. Seeing her bag there she smiled. She sat on the bed and pulled out her laptop. Technology was really spiffy.  
  
Subj: All I Want For Christmas Is You  
Date: 12/24/01 7:30:15 PM Pacific Standard Time  
From: DarkJournalistSMcP  
To: QBMcQueen  
Sent on: AOL 7.0 for Windows   
  
Dear Brooke,  
  
We miss you. I miss you. Mom's a wreck and Mike, well he's falling apart. I know that's not what you want to hear but it's true. He's not the only one who's falling apart.  
  
I'm crumbling without you baby. I keep remembering us and every time I do I end up in tears. I love you so much that sometimes it hurts. It seems like forever since I last saw you and I keep thinking just one more day won't matter but with every day more pain and heartache beckons.  
  
You're in everything I do, everywhere I go. You're everywhere to me ((thank you Michelle Branch!)). I go shopping with mom and I swear every time that you're waiting just around the corner. Or when Mike and I go to one of Josh's game I can almost hear you in the crowd.  
  
Everyone keeps asking me what I want for Christmas and I tell them simple things but all I want for Christmas is you. All I need is you.  
  
Love always,  
Sam  
  
She sent the e-mail and hoped her angel would get it and reply. Putting her laptop away she crawled into bed and prayed the next day would be joyful as Christmas should be.  
  
~~ TBC ~~ 


	2. Nic's Christmas Gift

Series: Christmas Cheer (2/2)  
Title: Nic's Christmas Gift  
Author: Melanie M./Shai/Misty AKA SailorFireStarr@aol.com/SSailorUranuss@aol.com  
Archive: please ASK if you want to archive it.  
Pairing: Once in a lifetime. . .dun dun dun. . .B/S! ! ! Also Nic/read to find out  
Rating: NC 17, maybe lower like PG 13 but I dunno  
Disclaimers: I don't own Popular or anything attached to any show and I'm making absolutely nothing off of this fic. Well, accept for maybe feedback.  
Comments: I need feedback. Remember, FEED ME! Dedication to Angelina (not Jolie, just our lil B/S fanatic), Aeryn Sun (my biggest online fan and crush ::winks::) Jos (one of THE biggest B/S shippers I know) and to Todd Simmons, my poor medicated best guy friend.  
Note: Ok, 1st off, Nic swerved so no Brookie road kill. They're still friends but are trying to get back what they once had as far as that goes. Second, they already graduated and are off to college. Enjoy!  
  
Nic's Christmas Gift  
  
Sam glanced at the clock. It was already 10 am and the phone hadn't made a peep. She was starting to worry. Brooke hadn't called yet which deeply disturbed the brunette. She stood, fully awake. She'd been laying there since 6 thinking and watching the phone like if she wished hard enough Brooke would call. She vaguely remembered hearing her mom and Mike get up and start the coffee.  
  
"Sam!"  
  
She smiled. "I'm coming mom." She knew that by the time she got downstairs a cup of hot chocolate that would be just cool enough for her to sip would be waiting for her on the coffee table in the living room. It was a tradition. They would sit in the living room talking and sipping their drinks for at least an hour and then they would open gifts. Biggest box first of course. Sam usually got the biggest box but knowing Mike, her mom would probably have the biggest box this year.  
  
Throwing her blue silk robe over her silver silk PJs, she headed downstairs with a smile. For some reason she felt happy. Maybe it was the essence of Christmas, then again it could have been the fact that she had no idea what her gifts were this year and she loved being surprised.  
  
Strolling into the living room, she sat down and picked up the warm mug of hot chocolate that had been left on the table for her as she had predicted. Her mom came in and sat next to her as Mike stood and admired the tree. Spirits seemed to be up this Christmas despite Brooke's absence.  
  
Mike looked out the window and grinned. "Hey Sammy, Jane, look. It's snowing."  
  
Sam watched contently. It was beautiful.  
  
"It's wonderful," Jane whispered more to herself than anyone else. They then gathered near the tree to talk and finish their drinks.  
  
"Mom, looks like you got the biggest gift this year."  
  
Mike raised a brow as he eyed his fiancée.  
  
"It's a tradition. Whoever has the biggest gift opens that one first."  
  
Mike laughed. "Brooke and I have a tradition too. We take a gift from under the tree that's from my parents and exchange them. I tell you, I've gotten some pretty odd things. I still can't believe I own a Britney Spears CD."  
  
"You own a Britney Spears CD? Where have you been hiding it?" Jane chuckled.  
  
"My sock drawer. It's never even been taken out of the plastic."  
  
"That's kinda funny. What's the weirdest thing Brooke ever got?"  
  
"Aftershave. My dad sent me an assorted collection one Christmas and Brooke ended up with it. I think she gave it to Josh at some point."  
  
They all laughed and set their cups aside. "Well Mom, go for it. I wanna see what he got you."  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Sam stood. "I'll get it." She opened the door to find Nicole Julian standing there.  
  
"Merry Christmas Spam. Hope you guys don't mind but I brought gifts."  
  
Sam was taken back. Had college changed Nicole that much? She moved out of the way to let the blonde in and found two big guys carrying a tall box in. Nicole made her way into the living room, setting the gifts she held beside two very wide eyed, slack jawed adults. She instructed the guys to place the box in front of the tree and then shooed them out of the Palace.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Nic beamed, standing in front of all of them.  
  
"Nicole, glad you came by. Uh. . .Brooke's not here," Mike sighed.  
  
"I know. Came to bring some cheer to people who would appreciate it. My mother decided I wasn't good enough to stick around for and I thought, what the hell, it's worth a shot. Hope you don't mind?"  
  
"Not at all. Have a seat. We were about to open gifts. We didn't know you were coming and we don't have any gifts for you," Jane replied with a frown.  
  
Nicole grinned. "Didn't expect you to shower me with gifts or anything. I have nearly everything and I'm picky as hell so don't fret. Open the big box first."  
  
Sam eyed her nemesis, then the box. "Who's it for? Will it bite? Claw my eyes out? Scream bloody murder? Or have a Southern accent?"  
  
Nic laughed. Typical Spam. "All of you and it won't harm you Sp. . .Sam."  
  
Jane grinned as Mike undid the red bow. And out popped a genie. . .oops, wrong line. Out of the box sprang Brooke McQueen, mistletoe nuzzled behind one ear, gifts in hand and the cutest velvet Christmas outfit Gucci could possibly supply.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" she bellowed, grinning ear to ear as she hugged her dad and Jane.  
  
Sam's face lit up like a Christmas tree, even brighter than Rudolph's nose. She hugged the blonde with all her might and whispered in her ear, "Welcome home Brooke."  
  
Nicole nodded and stood. This was so not her scene. "Well, Denny's Turkey Dinner is calling my name so I'll show myself out."  
  
Brooke looked at her parents and received a nod from them both. She turned to meet her best friends gaze. "Nic, why don't you stay for dinner?"  
  
Nic was about to protest when Sam broke in. "Yeah Satan, if you think you can be at the same table as me and not try to kill me." She grinned when she saw the shocked looks on everyone's faces. "After all, tis the season right?"  
  
Nic smiled. "I'd love Brookie."  
  
"Good, now on with the unwrapping of gifts," Mike said cheerily.  
  
Brooke handed her gifts to the appropriate people and sat down on the other side of Sam.  
  
Jane happily tore open her gift to find Madonna the Immaculate Collection. With a broad grin she gave Brooke a giddy look. That was the only Madonna CD she didn't own but now that she had it, she'd never let it go to waste.  
  
Mike was the next to tear open his gift. He found the previously mentioned aftershave collection before his eyes.  
  
"Dad, I remembered the look on your face that year and I had to give it to you. I don't use it and I couldn't bare to give it to anyone else."  
  
"Thank you honey. I love it."  
  
Sam stared at her gift and carefully unwrapped it. "OMG!" she squealed, ripping the plastic off of her very own Pink Floyd: the Wall. "You're heaven sent, I swear it! I've been trying to get my hands on this since forever!"  
  
"I knew you wanted it so I got it."  
  
"Infinity thank yous."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Everyone now looked at Nicole who seemed to be spacing. Returning to reality she unwrapped her present and grinned. "Thanks hun. I've been looking for these Madonna style velvet gloves for ages and I can't even begin to tell you how much I love the knee high leather boots."  
  
Everyone laughed though Nic didn't quite see the humor in what she had said. The other presents were dished out and torn open. Knowing she had no other gifts Nicole took this time to stare out the window, watching the snow fall as she thought. 'God how I wish you were here. The snow reminds me of you. It may be the way it gracefully glides in the air before touching the ground like the way you dance in the dark. Maybe it's the pure softness of the silky snow itself, like the touch of your body on mine. I see now how happy Sam makes Brooke and for the first time, as I reflect, I realize you do that to me. Brooke saw that and that's why she accepted you so easily. Josh would drool at the mere sight of you. Pathetic male. You know, I think Spam might actually like you, even though you're tough. She is too. Definitely the dominant component in that relationship. Why do I have to be so far from you? I know they are your family and I can see how inviting me would rock the boat but god I miss you so much. Time seems endless sitting here, without you. If you can hear my thoughts, I love you.'  
  
"Nic. . ."  
  
Nic's gaze turned to Brooke. "Hmmm?"  
  
"We're gonna open your gifts now. Thought you might want to see this."  
  
Nicole grinned. Damn right she wanted to see this. Everyone warily examined their gift. "Oh come on, I didn't douse the paper in arsenic or spread anthrax on it. Just open um."  
  
Jane laughed and once again was the first to open her gift. She examined the box for a moment. "What is it?"  
  
"Open is up. It's from England. Only damn place I could find one."  
  
Jane opened it and the mini Madonna began dancing to "Like A Virgin." She laughed then spoke softly, "thank you Nicole."  
  
"She also dances to 'Vogue', 'Material Girl' and 'Like A Prayer'."  
  
Mike now feared his gift. Slowly unwrapping it he grinned. "How?"  
  
"My mother mentioned it once."  
  
He gently pulled the first edition, literally one in a million Babe Ruth Rookie of the Year card out of the small box. "I'm gonna frame this baby," he whispered like an exited child with his eyes sparkling like stars.  
  
Sam happily unwrapped her gift to find a small velvet box. "You got me jewelry?"  
  
"No. Open the damn box."  
  
Sam raised a brow and opened the box. In it rested a memory chip. "Memory? I sure could use more of that. Thanks Satan."  
  
Brooke smiled as she untied the strings attached to her present. Opening the box she let out a laugh. The complete collection of Aeryn Sun's fics. "Nic, you're an angel. I so love this girls stories!"  
  
"Brookie, her page at the Realm is your only bookmark. That gave me a hint."  
  
Brooke hugged her friend and sighed. This was a perfect Christmas.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Dinner had been great and now they all sat in the living room chatting.  
  
"So, have you girls met any interesting people in college?" Mike asked.  
  
Nicole saw that Brooke was a bit busy and decided to answer this question. "Yup. Sunnydale is quite and interesting place. Met this Wiccan chick named Willow the first day me and Brooke went there. She introduced us to all of her friends and that's who we hang out with. The Scooby's are cool."  
  
"Scoobies?" Jane murmured.  
  
"Yeah. Will named their group that. It's her, Tara, Buffy, Giles, Dawn, Faith, Xander, Anya and Spike. Tara's Willow's. . .um. . . girlfriend, Buffy's her best friend, Giles is . . .ah. . .a friend of Buffy, Dawn's Buffy's sister, Faith . . .uh. . .went to school with Buffy and so did Xander and Anya. Whoo, say that ten times fast," Nic replied, knowing she couldn't tell them the whole truth.  
  
"This Willow has a girlfriend?" Sam blurted out.  
  
"Yeah. She's a Wiccan too."  
  
"Wiccan as in witch?" Jane questioned.  
  
"Uh, yeah but they don't practice it. They just meditate and pray to their gods," she fibbed. This was turning into an interrogation and Nic didn't like that at all.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Mike and I have to go to a meeting in a few minutes but we'll be back in a few hours."  
  
The girls nodded as the elders left. The teens eased up not, relaxing. Now they could talk about anything they wanted to.  
  
"So, is this Buffy character cute?" Sam whispered with a pout.  
  
Brooke smiled. "Yeah, blonde bombshell as a matter of fact but she's not my type."  
  
"Mine either," Nicole blurted out before thinking. Damn, she just outted herself in front of Spam. Wait a minute. It didn't matter anymore. They were in college and Sam couldn't crush her rep there.  
  
Both Sam and Brooke laughed.  
  
"I thought you liked blondes!" Brooke teased.  
  
"You confuse me with Faith."  
  
"It's not hard to. You're both stubborn as hell, have big mouths and have egos the size of Canada."  
  
"Oh shut up. Did I ever tell you that Dawny has a crush on you?"  
  
Sam was confused. "Hold on a minute. Satan, are you dating Faith?"  
  
Nicole froze as Brooke stared at her with inquiring eyes. "Yeah," she confessed, biting her bottom lip. Seeing Brooke and Spam all over each other made her longing for Faith worse but she wasn't gonna hide the fact of their relationship from Brooke. Her and Faith had discussed it and decided that if their friends asked, they would tell the truth and if they didn't, let them be blind.  
  
Brooke smirked as she stood. "You're staying the night, right Nic?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You get to crash in my room." After stating this she followed Sam up the stairs. When they got to Sam's room Brooke kissed Sam longingly. "I missed you so much Sammy."  
  
"Did you get my e-mail?"  
  
"Yeah. Made my surprise even more worth while."  
  
"You had me worried Brooke."  
  
"Let me make it up to you." With that the door was shut and locked.  
  
Nicole crept up the stairs and rolled her eyes as she walked past Sam's room. Could they possibly be any louder? She pushed Brooke's door open and flipped in the light. Her eyes became large as the form staring out the window turned to her. Her heart stopped. "Faith?"  
  
The brunette smiled. "I missed you Nikki. B wanted me to patrol so she could spend time with Dawny so I dusted every vamp from her house here."  
  
"You walked? Are you tired? I mean. . ."  
  
Faith kissed the sexy blonde gently to shut her up. Then the light went off.  
  
~~ End ~~ 


End file.
